Sabor a macaron
by Airissan
Summary: "Es un hecho ¡Te prometo que saldremos de aquí y te llevaré a comer muchos macarones!" Las promesas se cumplen, eso es un hecho para ambos. 10 años de diferencia, un lazo muy estrecho. Prometieron verse. Depende de él volver a encontrarla, y depende de ella esperar su regreso.


¡Aquí Airissan reportándose! Soy nueva por estos imperios~ Aunque ya he hecho historias años antes pero dejé de hacerlo por un largo tiempo, y ahora vuelvo a retomarlo como tal, creando una cuenta aquí en FF :'3 ... Bueno. Mi primer fic basado en esta platónica pareja la cual me ha cautivado completamente que decidí crear un one-shot en honor a ambos: Ib y Garry (Ellos deben quedar juntos es un hecho!)

Disfruten de lo que fue una desvelada anoche, inspiración en lo más alto e ideas flotando ante mí.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Basado en el final 'Promesa de reunión' (después de éste) del juego RPG maker 'Ib'**

PD: Cómo no sabía la manera de escribir correctamente la palabra 'macaron' siendo francesa, la dejé tal y como se escribe, por si las dudas. xD

Sin más, disfruten :)

* * *

_Mi salud mental se encuentra demasiado inestable como para ahora sentir esto. Sí, a esto me refiero._

_._

Lleva una mano hacia su pecho, algo dolía, pero es soportable. Justo cuando salía de la Galería, acariciando la libertad, algo en él soltó en gritos en ese momento. Necesitaba de algo… ¿Pero de qué?

.

_Hemos salido del Mundo Fabricado, salimos victoriosos. Ella y yo. Una pequeña niña de 9 años y yo, 10 años mayor que ella. Esa niña es Ib. La recuerdo perfectamente._

_._

Vio discretamente el blanco pañuelo de Ib con manchas de sangre, todos esos momentos regresaron a él y una gota de sudor frío se coló en su frente sin previo aviso. Su aventura todavía no concluía.

.

_Después de todo… Tengo que volver a verla para darle su pañuelo._

_._

Alzó la mirada, con tez relajada, característico de él a pesar de que alguien más conocía sus peores temores, y la forma de comportarse ante ellos.

_Ella… Ib._

_._

_…_

_._

_Mamá todavía contempla las pinturas, no quise acercarme a la misma distancia, podría devorarme y no deseo volver a entrar en ese mundo…_

_._

Aun siendo una pequeña, sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, llevando su infante mano hacia éste por inocencia.

.

_¿Uhm, que es esto que tengo en el pecho? Siento algo raro…_

_._

Todo un recorrido a muerte ella sola, hasta que cierta rosa azul encontró, curó, y se encontró con uno más aparte de ella en ese horrible lugar.

.

_¿A dónde se habrá ido Garry…? Yo creo que regresó a su casa…_

_._

No dejó de mirar aquella esquina donde perdió de vista al chico, una persona tan alta como un edificio, pensó la pequeña Ib.

.

_Gracias por cuidarme, Garry…_

_._

_…_

_._

Pasaron varias semanas después de grata experiencia más terrorífica de sus vidas, pero continuaron éstas como antes, todo a la normalidad. Desde su habitación, dicha niña de cabellera café tomó un afecto a pintar, cosas lindas, y para ser solo una niña de 9 años sus pequeñas 'obras' se encontraban bien hechas, o para al menos sus padres lo fuese así.

.

Desde pequeños dibujos para nada entenderse para un par de conejos blancos y rosas de ojos rojizos, un intento de una cabeza blanca parecida a los de maniquí sin cuero cabelludo de profundos ojos rojos oscuros y labios pintados de mismo color, parecía sonreír.

.

Su madre se concentró a analizar un dibujo en particular. Una niña, lo más probable de la misma edad que su hija, portando un vestido verde curiosamente antiguo a la vista junto con un corbatín azul en el pecho; cabello rubio, ojos azules celestes, en sus manos se apreció aquella rosa amarilla, una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

.

**¿Quién es ella, cariño?**

**Ella es Mary, la quiero mucho.**

**.**

Vaya, a pesar de ser casi asesinada por ella, aunque al final le tomó cierto cariño sin embargo nada cambiaría para sus ojos, ella misma quemó el marco junto a Garry, ahora la joven Mary descansaba en el cielo del mundo de Guertena.

.

…

.

Oh cielos, como pude ser tan tonto ¿Ahora como sabré buscarla?

.

Dando vueltas en el mismo lugar desesperado fuera de un supermercado cercano a su hogar, se maldecía internamente al no preguntar ni siquiera una dirección cercana hacia la casa de Ib, tampoco pudiese ser un adivino para buscarla en menos de una hora. Se mantuvo un largo tiempo en el mismo lugar aun maldiciendo hasta llegando a quedar hincado, cuando sintió una fina mano en su hombro, al sentir ese tacto el joven no dudó en mirar.

.

_¿Eh? Se parece tanto a Ib…_

_._

Una mujer sonriente lo observó dulcemente.

.

- **¿Ocurre algo, joven?-** Venía con unas bolsas en cada brazo, parecía carga muy pesada lo cual Garry no dudó ni un segundo en ayudarla – **Oh… Muchas gracias**- Le sonrió de manera dulce.

.

- **No hay porqué señora, déjeme ayudarla…-** A mal paso casi obtuvo un tropiezo que pudo parar con sus torpes pies, y sin darse cuenta aquel fino pañuelo dio con el suelo – **Oh… no…**- No quería que ella lo viese si estuviese de acuerdo de que dicha mujer fuese la madre de Ib.

.

- **Se le ha caído un pañuelo…-** Al no tener nada que cargar, ella misma cogió el pañuelo, visiblemente el de cabellera lila se tensó **- ¿Eh? ¿Este no es el pañuelo de mi hija…?-** Gran maldición ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

.

- **P-Puedo explicarlo señora, y-yo…-** No lo esperaba, la mujer continuaba sonriéndole – **P-Puedo explicarlo…**

.

- **Mi hija me contó que había perdido su pañuelo, ah… Tanto le dije que lo cuidase para que se le perdiera cuando fuimos a una galería de arte-** ¿Estaba a salvo? **– Puede ser que se haya caído del bolsillo de su falda… ¿Tú lo encontraste, tengo entendido?-** Analizando todo lo explicado, el chico asintió casi robóticamente – **Ya veo, yo soy la madre de la portadora de este pañuelo, te agradezco que lo hayas guardado y cuidado…-** Garry siguió sin palabras, sólo asintió.

.

- **D-Disculpe señora… Lamento ser tan entrometido, y no quisiera sonar de mala manera pero… ¿Podría…?**

.

**_¿Podría volver a ver a su hija?_**

.

La mujer parpadeó sorprendida, o algo se le tenía que ocurrir a Garry o habría mal entendidos no deseados.

.

- **V-Verá… Me encontré a su hija mientras observaba unas esculturas, parecía estar confundida con el nombre de uno, y amablemente le ayudé a descifrar cada palabra que no conociera-** La mujer siguió prestando total atención **– Estuve con ella todo el recorrido, nos divertimos mucho, la cuidé, verifiqué que no tropezara o se lastimase con algo de la galería… Y bueno, cuando se despidió de mi, corrió y por su rapidez su pañuelo resbaló y cayó… I-Intenté regresárselo pero se había ido muy lejos de mi alcance, por eso…-** Bajó la mirada unos segundos **- ¡Q-Quisiera volver a verla para regresarle su pertenecía!**

.

Aun impresionada, dicha mujer no tardó en comprender lo cual rió despacito, desconcertando a Garry en muchos aspectos. Quedaron unos momentos viéndose uno al otro, vaya, sí que Ib es igual a su madre en físico.

.

- **Cualquier persona que haya sido amable, cuidadoso y respetuoso con mi pequeño tesoro, merece y obtiene mi total confianza-** Tomó sus temblorosas manos, las palabras no salían de sus temblosos labios – **Muchas gracias-** Dejando libremente sus manos, el chico comprendió y comenzó a reír con nervios, pero ya más tranquilo sabiendo que todo había salido bien - **¿Cómo te llamas joven?**

.

- **Garry, mucho gusto-** Hizo una pequeña reverencia, todavía temblando.

.

- **El gusto es mío-** al notar el atardecer cerca, entró en razón y comenzó a preocuparse – **Oh cielos, ya es muy tarde, mi esposo y mi hija deben estar esperándome para la cena…-** Recordó que sus bolsas de compras aun permanecían en los brazos del chico **– Si lo deseas, puedes acompañarme a mi hogar, así podrías ver a mi retoño.**

.

Oh cielo santísimo espiritual, todavía no se encontró lo suficientemente preparado mentalmente para encontrarse a la familia entera, quizá el padre de Ib lo mirase con furia pura ya que teniendo en cuenta Ib ciertamente viene de una familia con principios, pero…

_._

_Todo con tal de volver a verla._

_Ver a Ib de nuevo._

_ ._

- **C-Claro, no permitiré que usted cargue esto hasta su casa, es muy pesado…-** Sintiendo las risitas de la mujer detrás de él, con nervios extremos, se dirigieron en base a las indicaciones de la madre, hacia un futuro hogar.

.

…

.

_¿Será que Garry ya me haya olvidado?_

Terminó su último dibujo a lápiz, irónicamente, dibujó al propio Garry, el intento de gabardina y vestimenta, un cabello alborotado coloreado con crayón lila, un rostro poco deforme pero claro hacia la vista, en sí un dibujo mal hecho pero se notó claramente una sincera sonrisa grande de la pequeña.

.

_Garry tiene su vida de adulto, puede ser que me esté olvidando…_

_._

El pañuelo que aun no poseía es lo único que los ata fielmente, ella estaba muy segura.

.

_El me prometió que nos veríamos otra vez… Las promesas se cumplen, el vendrá a darme mi pañuelo y saldremos a comer muchos Macarones… Así será…_

_._

Entre un inexplicable llanto, la pequeña se acurrucó en sus piernitas, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido.

.

- **P-Papá está durmiendo… N-No debo d-despertarlo…**

.

_El vendrá y comeremos muchos Macarones… Garry…_

_Garry._

_._

- **Mamá no ha regresado aun…-** Secó sus lágrimas con su misma camiseta, la noche se asomó a su ventana y gustosa lo observó, adoraba ver el atardecer justo en frente de ella **- ¿Habrá comprado mucha comida para cenar?**

**.**

Unos golpecitos se oyeron desde la planta baja, su madre había llegado a la puerta.

.

Lentamente Ib buscó sus pantuflas y salió de su habitación sin antes guardar muy bien su dibujo de Garry, no quería que su mamá lo viera y le preguntase quien era ese hombre al que había dibujado, después de todo ella no sabe nada de él.

.

Verificó la habitación de sus padres, su papá aun dormía, bajó los escalones con poca prisa, dispuesta a darle la bienvenida a su mamá como siempre lo hacía.

.

_Vamos, no sea tímido, está como en su hogar._

_E-Ehm… Yo…_

_._

Tanto fue su asombro que sus ojos se encontraban bien abiertos. Quedó paralizada, su delgado cuerpo no reaccionó por buen tiempo.

.

_Esa… Esa es… La voz…_

_La voz de Garry…_

_._

Cuando recobró el poder de sí misma, casi como alma que lleva el diablo, llegó a la puerta dando un fuerte tropiezo, al mismo tiempo que ésta se abría y aparecía un cuerpo masculino, la pequeña Ib cayó sobre un pecho, uno muy familiar…

.

_Ya he estado así alguna vez… Cuando yo… Abracé a Garry en la habitación de los muñecos…_

_Reconozco el olor de Garry… E-Él…_

_._

- **¡I-Ib…!-** Percibió un diminuto cuerpo caer ante él, quedando un rostro en su pecho, amortiguando lo que fue próxima a una caída – **I…-** No podía creerlo, comenzó a sentir su camisa mojada, debido a las lágrimas de la niña.

.

- **¡Cariño! ¿Qué ocurre…?-** Ambos adultos se detuvieron solo para mirar, Garry no sabía qué diablos hacer, sí abrazarla y consolarla, o solamente apartarla… ¡La propia madre veía todo!

.

- **S-Sí viniste… G-Garry no me olvidó…-** Hasta volverse inaudible, la pequeña Ib rompió en llanto, repleto de felicidad. Sus sentidos hablaron, su corazón habló por el mismo, la aferró entre sus brazos sintiendo ese pequeño calor. Luego de mucho tiempo.

.

_Ib… Finalmente puedo volverte a tener en mis brazos… Por fin puedo abrazarte otra vez…_

.

…

.

- **S-Soy Garry ¡Mucho gusto señor!**- Luego de los llantos descontrolados de su propia hija, el despertar del padre fue normal en ese caso, pero toda su faceta calmada cayó al ver cierto hombre abrazando a su retoño justo enfrente de sus narices. Mirada fulminante fue su única respuesta – _E-Esto no parece servir… Maldición…_

.

- **No seas duro con él, este joven cuidó de nuestra pequeña en la galería cuando no estaba con nosotros, le enseñó muchas palabras que ella desconocía y la protegía del peligro, eso es suficiente para mí, es una buena persona, un gran joven**- Ib permaneció detrás de su papá, éste la miró, no podía mentir a sus ojos, sabía que todo lo que su madre había dicho es verdad.

.

- **De acuerdo-** Suspiró muy, pero muy hondo – **Luego de toda esta explicación, doy a entenderme que no eres un chico malo, cuidaste de mi hija ese día, y es un acto que se debe tomar en cuenta, fue muy generoso de tu parte.**

.

- **S-Sólo tomé responsabilidad… No quería que nada le pasase a Ib-** Nunca dejó de mirarla a pesar de tener al padre hecho fiera exageradamente hablando, le sonrió a la infante sin culparse de nada –** Vengo a devolver su pañuelo y…- **Todos mantuvieron ojos hacia él – **Le prometí a su hija que la llevaría a comer unos dulces macarones a una cafetería no tan lejos de aquí, le prometí que la visitaría… C-Claro, si ustedes están de acuerdo, padres de Ib…**

.

Los mayores se intercambiaron miradas, y luego de toda la tormenta hecha, llegó una pacífica calma.

.

- **Ambos estamos de acuerdo, pero la palabra la tiene mi pequeña ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ib?**

.

No podría estar más feliz, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas rojitas la hicieron ver tan tierna y dulce, una sonrisa tan gigante como el universo entero.

.

- **¡Sí! ¡Quiero estar con Garry!**

.

Uno que otro pudo agarrarle el doble sentido, pero en ese caso sólo se interpretó como una petición de niña. Desde otro ángulo, Garry se encontró más rojo que el color escarlata.

.

_Ib quiere estar conmigo…_

.

- _Y yo quiero estar contigo, Ib-_ pronunció para sí, nunca antes pudo obtener tanta alegría, proveniente de esa pequeña y hermosa niña.

.

…

.

Al día siguiente, justo al mediodía, la sonriente Ib acompañada de su madre fue llevada a la famosa cafetería donde se vería con Garry. La mujer notó algo extraño en su hija, tan activa y radiante, parecía estar extremadamente feliz con solo saber que podría ver a Garry desde hoy y por mucho tiempo más.

.

Llegó lo más puntual que pudo. No dejaba de danzar en su lugar por su nerviosismo, no logró ocultar su traidor sonrojo.

.

- **¿Q-Qué diablos…? ¡S-Solo comerás Macarones con ella! ¡Dios santo Garry! ¡Ella sólo tiene 9 años me lleva la desgracia!-** Intentó a si mismo darse una bofetada pero sólo ganaría miradas extrañas de la gente al ver su raro comportamiento, decidió no optar por eso _– Pero al menos…-_ Sus labios crearon una sonrisa distinta, una verdadera felicidad - **Estaré junto Ib ahora en adelante**- Escapada de sus labios, casi por sorpresa tuvo a la pequeña Ib frente a él **- ¡I…Ib!-** yéndose literalmente hacia atrás, se detuvo sin color facial ¿Acaso lo escuchó?

.

- **Hoy comeremos mucho Macaron ¿Verdad?-** Todo se esfumó al ver su sonrisa, cálida e infinita, no necesitó más que eso, plenamente, estaba feliz.

.

- **Por supuesto**- Le acarició la cabellera, la mujer sólo lo miró, sonrió y asintió – **La cuidaré y la llevaré a su casa antes del atardecer, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos**- La madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla al chico.

.

- **Una madre está más consciente de eso, cuídala mucho.**

.

Dentro de la cafetería, después de demasiado tiempo perdido, Garry pidió una orden de los mejores macarones de toda la ciudad, regresó a su asiento, teniendo al frente a Ib siendo separados por la mesa, la pequeña parecía estar distraía con algo del exterior.

.

- **¿Qué miras, Ib?-** Su curiosidad lo llevó a ir al lugar de Ib, asomarse a la ventana y observar, pero no logró ver nada. Nunca se dio cuenta de la distancia considerada entre el rostro de Ib y el de él, al momento de mirarla, sus caras quedaron tan cerca una de la otra **- ¡E-EEH!-** Nuevamente parecía irse hacia atrás **- ¿¡Q-Qué pasa…!?-** Ella no dejaba de verlo a los ojos con gesto neutral – **N-No me gusta que me mires así… Ya lo había d-dicho…**

.

- **Ya están los macarones**- Apartó su vista, embelesada con la gran cantidad de curiosos macarones de diferentes colores y tamaños puesto en un plato grande - **¡Macarones!- **Dejó que Ib empezase primero, y al notar su rostro totalmente cautivado por el sabor del macaron, se sintió victorioso.

.

…

.

El plato quedó completamente vacío con solo pocas migajas de macaron sobrante. Garry partió a la mitad el último sobrante, una se lo ofreció a Ib el cual aceptó gustosa.

.

- _Es increíble que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido… Estando junto a Ib el tiempo vuelta- _El atardecer dio paso pero él siempre le ofreció su atención, no pensaba negarse, aquella fina mirada de niña, es sólo una niña y tiene un largo camino que recorrer y aun debe crecer, y conocer más el mundo… _- Y yo estaré para ella, cuando se sienta triste, la consolaré, cuando tenga dudas, la ayudaré, cuando se sienta sola, la apoyaré… No me alejaré de Ib._

.

_Porque ella me necesitará._

_Porque ella querrá a un confiable amigo._

_Porque ella me tiene a mí._

_Porque ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida._

_._

- **Garry**- Ni siquiera había sentido su presencia al lado suyo, simplemente la perdió de vista cuando se adentró a sus propios pensamientos, ahora ella estaba a centímetros de él con su pequeña estatura – **Tienes pedazos de macaron en tus labios-** Y suavemente con su dedo índice pequeño, retiró lo poco que quedó del macarrón, y por parte de Garry en vez de palidecer parecía más rojo que todo lo rojo existente, al sentir ese tacto lo dejó totalmente sin razón.

.

_¡E-Esta niña no tiene vergüenza alguna!_

_Ella es Ib… La niña más valiente con la que me he encontrado._

_._

Sin ninguna pizca de timidez llevó dicho dedo a la boca como si estuviese comiendo un dulce. De la forma más natural que haya visto sus apenados ojos.

.

- **¡I-I-Ib! ¡E-Eso se ve demasiado r-raro…!-** Paró de repente, la vio sonreír, sonrisas, provenientes de Ib, oh claro, es lo único que necesita para ser feliz – _Es sólo una niña… Su inocencia sigue allí-_ Terminando de saborear su propio dedo, Ib volvió a mirar a aquel chico, ambos sonriéndose mutuamente, sin tener en cuenta aun…

.

Él sería toda su felicidad dentro de un par de años más.

.

- **Ahí seguía ¡El sabor a macaron!**

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

¡Ahhh, no sé como les haya parecido (Bien, bien mal u horrible xD) pero yo sé que estos dos personajes fueron hechos el uno para otro, desgraciadamente ambos con 10 años de diferencia aproximado (?) 'cofcofparaelamornohayedadcofcof' Garry es un amor de persona e Ib una inocente niña, tal para cual. *-*

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado en leer tanto como yo al escribirlo, cualquier cosita, duda o alguna sugerencia, déjenme un comentario que con guste leeré y responderé (Por mientras voy buscando como responderlos, soy novata en todo esto hahah!)

Quizá pueda hacer más fics en torno a Ib y a otros diferentes juegos muy parecidos, que los he jugado y me han encantado... Pero será después :'D

Un saludo ¡Nos leemos después! Sayonara!~


End file.
